


Kill la Kill: Crimson Spirit

by VirusChris



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, F/M, Fantasy, Harem, Magical Girls, Manga & Anime, Multi, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusChris/pseuds/VirusChris
Summary: He’s done it all. Save the multiverse, rescued the innocents, defeat evil world-ending beings, prevent disasters all before lunchtime. He’s the strongest OP dimensional hopping hero… who’s finally bored with the Hero biz. No more, this time around he’s going to be normal! A normal life at a normal school with actual friends. And what better place than Honnouji Academy to attend for such normalcy? And if there’s any trouble? What will he do? ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!What? Doesn’t concern him anymore… he’ll leave it to other heroes to save the day themselves and sleep in the background. If only his life didn’t get tangled with a girl with a scissor blade.OC x Harem





	1. I Don't Want to Be A Hero Anymore

 

**_XXXXX_ **

“ _I AM THE GREAT ZATAN, DEMON LORD OF PORAGARAN!!! THE MASTER OF DARKNESS AND DEATH, ONE WHOSE VERY NAME SPREADS FEAR AND DESPAIR TO GROWN MEN AND HEROES ALIKE!!!_ ” screamed a malevolent voice to the heavens.

A giant hulking red mass almost the size of a small mountain towered over floating platforms in his fiery domain. Large curved black horns, yellow glowing eyes, two large devil wings, four long lanky arms, and dark markings on its chest. Wearing nothing but a cloth around his waist with a demon skull for a belt.

“ _I HAVE AMASSED A HORDE OF THE GREATEST DEMONS AND MONSTERS ACROSS THE REALMS!!! REVIVED MY FULL POWER TO ITS ORIGINAL HORRORIFING FORM!!!” he boasted, “NONE COULD EVER HOPE TO BEAT MY HORDE AND THE GREAT ZALAN!!! LEGENDARY HEROES WITH THEIR DIVINE MIGHT HAVE ALL FALLEN BEFORE ME!!!_ ”

This Overlord truly was the greatest in the realm… if he wasn’t shaken with rage at this very moment.

“ _SO HOW…!?_ ” he looked down to see his entire army before him.

All of them defeated. Bruised, battered, bloodied, and all dead.

“ _HOW DID SOME NO NAME BRAT BEST MY ARMY SINGLEHANDEDLY WITHOUT ANY WEAPONS OR DIVINE BLESSING?!?!_ ” the Great Zatan bellowed as he watched as a single human boy walked up to him, lifting one of his commanders in the air with one hand while the eating he was using to munch on an apple.

A boy in a red hoodie.

The scrawny youth just smirked while he tossed the clearly larger than himself demon like a bag of flour as he glazed at the towering devil.

“Hey there!” the young man merely chuckled. Like greeting an old friend from a long time ago as he finished eating his apple. “You’re the so-called Demon Lord I take it? Sorry about your guys, but they were kinda boring. Barely put up a fight.”

The Great Zatan gained a tick mark on his forehead as he howled at the boy, “ _INSOLENT WHELP! YOU DARE–?!_ ”

“Yup.”

The only angered the Demon Lord even further, “ _CHILD YOU SHALL KNOW YOUR PLACE! I, THE GREAT ZATAN, WILL CRUSH YOU WHERE YOU STAND! AS MANY OF GREAT HEROES BEFORE YOU! YOU SHALL FEEL AGONY AND DESPAIR LIKE YOU HAVE NEVER KNOWN! FOR THIS I ENSURE YOU! EVER SINCE THE DAY I WAS BIRTHED INTO THIS WORLD I ONLY HAVE KNOWN ONE THING! TO DOMINATE AND OBLITERATE THE MULTIVERSE! THE POWERS I HAVE BEEN GRANTED BY MY LOYAL FELLOWS EXTEND ACROSS THE GALAXIES THEMSELVES. FOR I HAVE–”_

“STOP!!!” the boy suddenly cut him off.

“ _WH-WHAT?”_ Zatan stuttered. Surprised to be so blatantly shouted out by a mere human kid.

“Too long!” the lad held his hand up on a stop gesture, “Keep your background and threats under twenty words long at least! I can’t keep up with everything at once with all that exposition. It’s annoying dude. Sound like a Saturday Morning Cartoon Villain.”

The Demon Lord just blinked _–_ not comprehending what was told to him. The dark master simply stood still and stared blankly at the boy. Until Zatan’s patience wavered and he exploded with rage, “ _THAT’S IT! YOU’RE KILLING YOU IN THE MOST PAINFUL, GRUESOME WAY POSSIBLE!!!_ ” 

In the blink of an eye, the great beast fell upon the boy. In a flurry of blurs, it launched a series of punches onto the earth where the human stood. Each of his punches were the sizes of buildings, slamming and cracking the ground into hundreds of debris. Something no ordinary or even gift warriors can even hope to dodge.

However…

The boy in red dodged each and every one of them without a sweat and effortlessly. He yawned as he danced between the punches at almost the speed of light, not worried in the slightest.

Zatan clenched his teeth as he tried even harder to crush the boy, but to no avail. He danced his attacks, mocking him as a result. One of his antics he jumped on his fist and turned to show his back, patting his butt while pulling his eyelid down and sticking his tongue at him.

This frustrated the Demon Lord to no end as he hastened his attacks. His desire to kill him increased each passing second. Sadly, no matter how fast or strong his punches came in he could not hit the boy. Even if his punches never landed the sheer air pressure would be enough to send him flying. Except, that wasn’t the case.

He continued to jump on top of his fist and bounce off. Over and over again.

Zatan changed tactics and encased his fists in a blazing black aura, **Dark Magic** , and slammed his hands together on top of the boy. The ‘hero’ looked at the incoming handclap innocently until he was caught.

**_*SLAM*_ **

The Demon Lord laughed, “ _MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I WOULD HAVE PREFERRED A MORE FITTING END TO YOU, BUT I GREW WARY OF THIS EXERCISE! TIME TO… HMM?_ ”

_***BOOM***_

Zatan’s hands were flung apart abruptly, causing him to lose his balance and stumbled backwards. The dark master of his domain looked on stupefied as the boy landed softly on the ground with nary a scratch on him. Patting off the dust as he looked back up at him with a smile on his face.

“ _WHAT SORCERY IS THIS?!?!_ ” it was inconceivable for a human–let alone a child–to possess such power without divine blessing or even shrug off his dark magic so easily. Zatan was truly flabbergasted.

The boy stretched his right arm in a rotating motion, “Well. I guess that’s it. I’m going to end this fight now. There’s this special going on with a bakery shop I love and I hate to miss it and not get any of the goodies.”

“ _BAKERY?! I’M GOING TO DESTROY THE MORTAL RACE AND CONQUER THE WORLD, AND YOU’RE WORRIED ABOUT SWEETS?!”_

“Well, a guy’s gotta eat. And there’s nothing more about important then food!” he smirked playfully–hands on his hips.

Zatan’s boiling point had reached its breaking point and shot up beyond it as he flew back and gathered a large mass of energy in his maw. “ _I WILL KILL YOU!!!”_

The boy stopped smirking and narrowed his eyes on the giant monster. His playfulness put away, his serious side shows and a blazing red aura surrounded his body. He hunched forward, placed his left foot forward, right foot back and left arm in front of his body. His right arm pulled back as a sphere of red-colored energy gathered at the palm of his hand.

A dark aura outlining around the red sphere at the same time.

“ _DIE!!!_ ” the Great Demon Lord Zatan unleashed his more devastating attack in the form a purple railgun-powered beam from his mouth. It burned everything in its path as he aimed it to the ground. Scorching the earth beneath him.

As it got close to the boy, he flung his right arm forward. The energy sphere erupted into a giant red beam–with a dark aura case shining around it.

“ _CRIMSON CHAOS BEAM!!!”_

The stream of energy overtook the Demon Lord’s beam, which quickly grew in size and swallowed the purple beam whole. Until it reached Zatan and eventually engulfed the entirety of his being.

Only one thought echoed in his mind.

_IMPOSSIBLE…_

And soon, the Great Demon Lord Zatan was no more. Completely disintegrated into ashes. Only a small part of his horn was left. A piece big enough to fit in a person’s palm.

The boy jumped from broken ground to broken ground in a matter of seconds to the spot where the Demon Lord was and took the broken horn as a souvenir.

He let out a disappointed sigh, “Another one bites the dust. Too easily. _Again_. You know it’s kinda boring when you can one shot everything,” he muttered to himself, but shrugged with a smile, “Oh well. Another one for the collection!”

He held up his pendant around his neck, hanging loosely on his chest, and allowed the horn to be absorbed inside of the black and white object.

 **[OBJECT COLLECTED: DEMON LORD ZATAN’S HORN]** , a feminine mechanic voice spoke up from the pendant, **[WOULD YOU LIKE TO SAVE THE MEMORY OF THIS ADVENTURE?]**

“Of course, as always.”

 **[AFFIRMATIVE]** as soon as the voice finished a greenish window appeared in front of the boy. Projecting from the pendant it showcased what he’s done leading up to this point in this dimension he traveled in.

Looking over his work he nodded with satisfaction. Waving his hands, he displayed more windows showing all the other adventures and evil beings he’s fought in the past.

As he continued to look over his work, his smile gradually turned faded away. Ever since he was young, he’s been going off on adventures, one after another, saving worlds and helping people. He’s been doing this for years now and he’s hardly had any time to himself.

“Doesn’t help I finished this adventure in a single day,” he sighed, “After defeating that OTHER Overlord a few hours ago. Which would mark this as… the 13th one this week.”

He stood there in silence for a moment, complementing over his achievements. Finally, he let out an irritated shout, “ _I NEED A VACATION_!”

He threw his hands up in defeat. Honestly that’s all he does. Go to another world, fight and defeat the threat of the world, move on to the next world and repeat the process. It’s not like he hates his self-imposed job, but that’s all he’s ever done.

He hardly has any friends at all, because of his dimension jumping business. Except for one, his best friend. **His partner**.

Sadly, his partner is currently on _vacation_ of his own and he doesn’t want to bother him. It’s been a month since he took his break. So, for now he’s by himself.

And it’s quite lonely.

“THAT’S IT! FROM TODAY I AM OFFICIALLY RETIRING! I DON’T WANT TO BE A HERO ANYMORE! I WANT TO BE _NORMAL_ LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!” he announced to no one in the world with a booming voice–his arms outstretched to the skies. “… well until I decide to come out of retirement.”

With that out of the way. What will he do? How would he be normal? How would he make actually friends? He’s been mostly homeschooled his whole life, before venturing out at the age of ten with his parents and siblings’ blessings so he’s not sure where to go.

A light bulb lights up above his head, “Wait, I know! School! I never been to school before and that’s where most normal people around my age go to! Studying, after school programs, hangouts at the mall, movies, and arcades! Goofing off and most importantly! _Friends_! Yes! That’s what I’ll do!”

He psyched himself up with excitement. This is a great idea! What could possibly go wrong? Except he doesn’t know where he should go for a normal school life. His own home is pretty crazy itself and the other places he’s been too were about equal as well. With Dragon Tamers, Magic Schools, and other wacky things.

He needed something to break from the craziness.

As he pondered how to do this, he snapped his fingers. THAT world was the answer! It’s been his favorite for a while as he’s been there a few times.

Deciding that was the most course of action, he took a hop and skip away from his current location to his next destination. Compared to the rest of the worlds he’s been to, it was the most ‘normal’ in the sense. Plus, a guy owes him a favor so this was perfect.

**_XXXXX_ **

“ **Christopher Corona** ,” a middle-age mustache man with a bad toupee dressed in a blue suit announced calmly as he lowered his documents, he was reading to address the boy sitting across from his desk, “To what do I own the pleasure?”

The black-haired youth, with snow white hues at the front tips of his hair, sat happily and blissfully across his old friend. Smiles all around.

“Greetings Mr. Prime Minister! It’s been awhile!” the boy in the red hoodie waved playfully and overly friendly. “I hope you’ve been doing alright lately. Nothing that needs my attention, right?”

The elderly gentleman sighed, but out of fondness rather not discontent, “Thankfully, nothing. We don’t need another incident where you’ve blown something up while fighting another monster, am I right my boy?”

The boy–named Chris–sweated profoundly, “Hey! It was only, like, once or twice that happened! Sometimes I had to get a little rough with them.”

“Five. It was five times that involved something destructive to happen to the towns and cities.”

The boy merely sweated so more with a forced smile on his face.

Placing the documents on the table and taking a sip of his tea, the Prime Minister looked stared at the boy and asked the question, “So, why are you here exactly?”

Chris straightened himself out and had a serious expression on his face, “I would like to go to school.”

“Come again?” the old man blinked. That was an odd request.

“You heard me!” he saluted the Prime Minister while stay being serious, “I don’t normally ask for favors, but I would like you to recommend me to any of the schools.”

He arched an eyebrow, “I don’t mind, but pray tell me why? I thought you enjoyed going out on adventures and being a hero?”

“That’s the problem,” the boy sighed, “I’ve tired of being a hero. I do like helping people and fighting baddies. Like a LOT with fighting. I’ve saved some cats here, rescued hostages, saved a woman from a monster, and stop a corrupted gang around these parts. But I’ve been doing this for years now and I want a break. So that’s why,” he paused dramatically and stood up, his foot on the sear as he pointed to the ceiling while keeping his eyes locked with the Prime Minister, “I want to retire and go on vacation!”

“By going to school?” the man blinked.

“Yeah! Of course! It’s the perfect and logical way to go on vacation is by going to school! Right?”

The elderly man’s jaw dropped a little while he stared at the smiling innocent boy. A yellow flowery aura appeared around him like a ring, blissfully unaware.

He sighed and shook his head, but with a faint smile on his face, _Of course of all things he wants to do for his vacation is go to school. He **is** a strange boy after all._

The Prime Minister opened up one of the documents on his desk and looked through them. “Well if that’s what you want, I won’t stop you. I owe you a great debt of gratitude for your help in the past so getting you into a school around here should be no problem.”

“Yay!” the boy in red jumped up in glee. Shaking with excitement that ill-benefit his age.

The Prime Minister smiled fondly, he couldn’t help but see his childish side and make him think of the boy as his own grandson.

“However, I must warn you… recently most school across the region have, urm… for lack of better words… closed down,” the gray-haired man coughed his throat uncomfortable.

“Huh? Why’s that?” Chris folded his arm and tilted his head.

The Prime Minister looked up to the boy, “Well, apparently someone called the ‘ **Kanto Vagabond, the Guitar Case Drifter** ’ has been going around the region destroying all the school they attend to. I’m not exactly sure why. Even delinquents have a line they never cross.”

“What?!” the boy jumped back in shock. Before he recomposed himself, he jumped onto the deck and grabbed the documents and scanned through the pages as quickly as he could, “So you’re telling me there’s NO school around here I can attend?!”

Not batting an eye as the Prime Minister is used to the boy’s overly familiar antics as he paused to remember what schools that _haven’t_ been totally demolished yet.

“Hmm, I believe there’s **Naniwa Kinman High School** that has openings,” the Prime Minister rubbed his chin in thought.

The boy glanced at the page detailing it and blanched, “It’s a sophisticated rich people school. No thanks, I’m not looking to get into a place only rich people can afford. Too much hassle to pay for books, not to mention some snobby folks I most likely will run into.”

The Prime Minister had a feeling. The boy most likely will not get along with most of the students there and considering his overwhelming powers… that’s a recipe for disaster. Sadly, there wasn’t any other option, except for…

“Hmm? Hold on a minute, I found something,” Chris turned to one page with a flier and looked at it. “Honnōji Academy? _A highly prestigious school where all classes of life are welcome. Will teach you the necessary skills needed to success in life. The finest in teaching curriculums and activities to model you into the perfect student. Enroll today and graduate to become a success at everything._ ”

The eyes of the Prime Minister widen in shock and terror. Surely, there’s no way he’ll apply there.

“So basically, it has clubs, classes, and is available for common people?” the blue-eyed youth stared at the flier. “That sounds so normal… _I LOVE IT_!”

“WHA–!?” the elderly sir nearly choked on his breath.

“This is perfect! I’ve been looking for a place like this!” Chris practically bounced up and down with joy upon finding something available. “Looks like there’s an opening to attend. Awesome! Mr. Prime Minister please give me a recommendation to apply to this school!”

The man–still in shock–eyed the young man with an almost dead look in his eyes, “A-Are you certain? I know there’s only two schools in the region that’s still intact and has spots available. But, surely there’s something better than this? What about your hometown?”

“Nope,” he denied with X-crossed arms, “ _Way_ too crazy schools back home. I’ve fought monsters ever since I was a kid and I never got to experience going to school before in my life. I want to take a chance to live a normal life without the craziness and constant battles. I know what the other places are like and this one here is the perfect match for me. It’s calling for me. I’m attending this school, no ands ifs or buts about it.”

The Prime Minister continue to study the boy’s face. No hint of hesitation or changing his mind present on his features. “Fine,” he let out a defeated sigh, “I will sign the papers to enroll you there.”

“YES! Thank you so much sir!” the boy screamed at the top of his lungs, “Finally, at long last! I’ll be going to a _normal_ school! I live like a _normal_ kid, student, person! I can’t wait. I’ll make some actual friends like _normal_ people do and for importantly… I won’t be drawn back in fighting crazy monsters and doing heroic deeds! I’ll leave that to the other heroes for now.”

He basically twirled on the spot holding the flier. An expression of bliss and happiness drawn on his face without a care in the world. Not realizing what he’s getting himself into.

Unfortunately, the Prime Minister knew and facepalmed. He knows what kind of boy this person is. How kind and considerate he can be. Knowing his personality and conscious, he’s bound to attract attention.

“Oh right! Since I’m going to be a normal kid from now on, I will _not_ use my abilities, weapons, and skills. No powers whatsoever from me,” Chris psyched himself out as he began planning to gather his stuff to transfer, “I mean it’s normal for students to jump from rooftop to rooftop to get to school, right? Or am I thinking something else?”

The Prime Minister sighed. _Sorry Chris, but by going to this school. Your life will be anything, but **normal**._

**_XXXXX_ **

Days have passed since Chris had approached the Prime Minister to ask for a favor to attend a _normal_ school. The boy has already gotten his belongs and earned an apartment in the ‘Slums’ area and finished setting everything up.

During that time, on his first day for school, a young girl appeared outside Honnō City standing on the bridge that connects Tokyo to the artificial island.

“There it is,” the girl stated as she looked at the city. A row of bright giant red letters appearing in front of her face for a few seconds revealing her name.

**Ryuko Matoi**

“Honnōji Academy,” the girl smirked as she strolled on ahead.

A strange crossing of fate has begun to thread itself together.

**_XXXXX_ **

**PROLOGUE END**

**_XXXXX_ **

**CHAPTER 01 PREVIEW:** Hey there, Chris here. It’s a dream come true! I’m finally going to attend a normal school and be a normal person. Though I got to act the part and not draw attention myself. Being a nobody or loser works, right? It seems like everything is going smoothly until I ran this girl with a guitar case and red streak in her hair.

Seems like we’re both transfer students so I hope we get along. I wish to say that until she started to pick a fight with someone called Kiryuin and now this school… wait, wait, wait?! What’s going on! I thought this was a _normal_ school! Why’s everything acting so out of dimension!? Red letters that appear out of nowhere?! And transforming clothes?!

…

… Well, it’s _not_ as crazy as the other places for school. This is still by far the most "normal" one of the bunches. Also, why is that Kiryuin lady eyeing me?

Stay tune for the next exciting part of this adventure! In **Chapter 01: Welcome to Honnōji Academy, Ex-Hero!**

I’ll see you then!

**_XXXXX_ **

**Author’s Notes:** How’s it going guys? VirusChris is back with another fanfic story brewing in my mind. This one… I’m not sure what exactly started this fanfic to start showing up in my head. I guess with the Kill la Kill video game announced might’ve stirred that series back into my mind.

Not only that, I have dabbled with fanfics with this series from time to time and even listen to the music. However, I sadly missed watching the entire series when it aired on Toonami years ago much to my disappointment. I wish I did, I just watched the first episode for the very first time in English Dub and instantly loved it.

Now while writing this story I never WATCHED the entire series before. Only clips and fanfics have I gotten the basic idea and plot of the story. However, that’s going to change soon. I plan on buying the Complete Series of Kill la Kill soon so I can have it anytime to watch and use as reference for my fanfic. As of right now… I haven’t _really_ seen the series so this Prologue chapter is about it until I watch more of the episodes and have better understanding of the show.

Plus want to get as accurate as possible for my fanfic.

When I was writing this chapter, I was debating whether I should go with a President CEO of a company that works for the Kiryuin Family or the Prime Minister as Ragyo has a lot of control over the world that even neither CEO or Prime Minister could hope for. Ultimately, I picked a Prime Minister, because a Prime Minister has more influence to work with in the story.

So far this is just a simply introduction of my story. I’ve read some deep and dramatic Kill la Kill fanfics, but I wanted to go with something silly and over-the-top like the series. So, I went with an overpowered MC for this story. I want to mirror the style of One Punch Man as that’s the sort of idea I’m going for, for this fanfic.

However, despite him being OP he will NOT do anything… or anything of importance that much. He’ll interfere when he needs to and trying to fit like a normal person while keeping his powers in check is going to be interesting to fit. Plus throwing him into Honnōji Academy is going to make for some interesting fun scenes.

He’ll catch the eyes of Kiryuin, the Elite Four, Ryuko, and others and it won’t be fun for him. Oh, and Mako too! So, don’t take this story too seriously, but tell me what you guys think of the story.

Until next time, this is VirusChris signing off! Sayonara my Nakama! Laters!

**_XXXXX_ **

** Disclaimer: ** **I do not own the Kill la Kill franchise nor its characters and lore. This story is purely for entertainment. They are owned by Kadokawa Shoten, Ryo Akizuki, and Trigger and their respective creators. I only own my original characters and elements to the story.**

 **Start Time Stamp:** November 11, 2018

 **Finish Time Stamp:** December 8, 2018

 **Upload Time Stamp:**  December 8, 2018

 

 


	2. Welcome to Honnōji Academy, Ex-Hero!

**_XXXXX_**  

Traversing throughout the crummy and slum-type buildings, a young girl with a metal case strapped on her back made her way to the school known as Honnōji Academy. The sight of the rundown and intimating structures would frighten most, but not Ryuko Matoi.

“What a crappy neighbor,” the girl commented then smirk, “My kind of place.”

While she was passing through, she noticed a fruit stand nearby. She thought to herself it might be great to get some fruit and fished her pockets to see if she had any change and walked up to the fruit stand owner. She quickly bought the lemonade and paid before leaving.

As soon as she took a bite of her fruit, a young man appeared from the road on the left side of her. He looked around with confused expression on his face. He wore a standard Honnōji school uniform. She took note of his short oddly spiky black hair with some parts of the tip of his hair highlighted in snow white hue.

As his eyes darted around the street looking for any signposts or landmark, his bright (almost glowing) blue eyes landed on Ryuko’s peculiar gear-shaped blue eyes.

Chris’ mouth hanged open a bit when he saw her, _Could this be…?_

Ryuko quirked her eyebrow up. Curious about the boy’s sudden behavior.

The boy’s eyes shined with a twinkle and sparkle as his mouth opened into a big smile, _Is this the legendary start of ‘How I met your mother’ high school story to tell my future kids?! The start of an epic love story?!_

Suddenly he turned his back away from her and smug looked came over as he lifted his arms up in a shrug and unimpressed gesture and chuckled to himself. A small shine above his head as he gloated to himself, _Pfft… yeah right. Of course not. She’s totally **not** my type. No way we’ll ever get together. Not happening._

A tick mark appeared Ryuko’s forehead. _I have no idea why, but I have the sudden urge to smack this guy upside the face._

Having enough silliness for one morning, he chuckled his teasing self away and waved to the girl with a genuine smile, “Hey there. Are you heading to Honnōji Academy too?”

“Yeah, just transfer,” Ryuko at least politely replied. It’s not like he’s being disrespectful to her… yet.

“Oh cool! I’m a transfer student as well,” he merrily hopped over to her, “Though sadly… I’ve gotten lost a bit. I moved in a few days ago, but I continue to lose my way. Though I’m certain the pathway straight to school is close by. So, want to walk together seeing as we’re going the same way?”

The girl rolled her eyes and shrugged, “I don’t see why not. Maybe you can answer a couple of my questions on the way there.”

“Sure thing. By the way, my name’s **Christopher Tempest Corona** , but everyone’s calls me Chris!” the boy introduced himself as big red letters appeared under his face.

**CHRISTOPHER TEMPEST CORONA**

_Umm… what?_

The boy kept a straight smiling face and his eyes shut. _D-Did I imagine that? Did some red letters just randomly show up out of nowhere to spell out my name? … is my magic leaking out again?_

“Chris, huh? A foreigner… well anyway I’m **Ryuko Matoi** ,” the girl with a red streak introduced. With red letters appeared above her head.

**RYUKO MATOI**

_Am I the only one who’s seeing these letters or can anyone else see them?_

Chris shook his head. He’s not going to worry about it. Ignore it and they’ll go away. There’s no need to worry about them, he’s (temporarily) retired from hero work.

“Nice to meetcha Ryuko. This city has quite the unique and interesting architecture, don’t you think?” he commented as the girl walked up and lead their way, “Makes you wonder what the school is like? Haven’t gone there yet despite being here for a few days.”

Ryuko merely smirked, “Yeah. This city is interesting alright. But the school is what I’m looking forward to the most.”

“Oh? You’re looking to further your education? That’s a really great mindset! With that kind of attitude, you’re be learning everything in no time.”

Her bangs shadowed her eyes as she gave a feral smile as she said that. The boy blissfully ignorant of her change of demeanor.

“Yeah. Something I want to _know_ is most likely at this school.”

The pair found their ways across various streets to get to the school. During this time Ryuko asked a few questions like if he knew who was in charge of the school and anything about the school itself. Sadly, he didn’t know much as he was too busy settling up his apartment by moving all his old stuff from home to here.

“All I hear is they’re very strict on the rules, but they’re committed to making sure the students get the proper learning experience to learn to survive in the real world. Not just academical,” Chris placed a finger on his chin as he scraped his brain about any other details.

“Is that right?” Ryuko hummed to herself, “Then… do you know anything about a **_scissor blade_**?”

The girl looked intently at the boy. Her eyes never leaving his face. While the boy blankly blinked at her and tilted his head.

“ **Scissor blade**?” he folded his arms, “No, not really. First time I’ve heard of a weapon like that. Why do you ask? Are you a weapon collector?”

She dropped her aggressive stare and dropped her head a little and sighed, “No. I was wondering if you _knew_ someone who had something like that or _knew_ someone who knew someone like that. Nevermind then.”

“Hmm,” Chris looked at the girl, “ _Weeeeellll_ … though I am looking to forward to school, if I hear anything about this mysterious scissor blade, I’ll let you know.”

Ryuko gave a genuine smile this time, “I’m not expecting much, but at least you’re willing to help. Thanks.”

In the midst of their talk a young boy ran past them, “Oh whoops sorry!” and swirled between them slippery-slick before leaving them alone.

The young boy grinned mischievously as he hopped down and into a small alleyway as he sat on a garbage bag for a seat.

“That was a piece of cake,” he gloated to himself proudly as he pulled out his pick-pocketed items he stole from the boy and girl.

In his palm… was a half-eaten lemon from his shirt.

He eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets, “Ah?! What the hell! I could’ve sworn I took that chick’s wallet! And… wait I thought I grabbed that guy’s wallet too?!”

A hand suddenly appeared before his eyes and swiped the fruit he stolen from his hand. A laugh chuckled above his head.

“Stealing half-eaten lemons from people?” a feminine voice spoke up, “Heh, nice manners kid.”

The little boy stood up and turned around to see Ryuko sitting on top of some sort of a small shed on the side of the building.

He screamed in shock as he backed away with bulging eyes.

“Are you that desperate to swap spit with chicks,” Ryuko jokingly mocked the little kid as she slid off from her sitting spot smirking.

Chris simply stood by on the stairs, his arms resting on the rails as he looked on.

The kid glared at her and shouted back, “D-Don’t be getting all cute with me, bitch! I get way more action than you!”

Chris tilted his head to the side. _Really? How old is he?_

“Good,” Ryuko smirked confidently, clearly enjoying herself, “Then you can die without any regrets.”

The kid looked at her dumbfoundedly before scoffing at her words, “Hah, I was just going to say that to you. Come on out guys!”

As soon as he raised his hand three more kids around his age showed up. With a chain, metal pipe, and chainsaw in hands. Each with a crazed look on their faces.

“Do you even know who you’re dissing? Me! **Lightning Speed Mataro** , that’s who!” the kid, with his name revealed, exclaimed with arrogance and confidence.

_Huh, no red letters this time._

Chris thoughted as his eyes dart around to see if it will happen again. The kid continued this spiel.

“And this is Honnō Town’s blindest alley. _My_ turf. It’s a dead-end for losers, hoes, thugs, and scumbags. So, if you want to get home in one piece, leave your wallet and step.”

While all this was going down Chris couldn’t help, but think… where’s the popcorn when he needed it. This was going to be a good show.

“Seriously?” the punk girl brushed it off dismissively, “You know, this whole street punk thing ain’t working for ya.” She glanced around her with all the little punks glaring at her with crazed so-called scary eyes and smirked. “Same with your crew. These guys are like the goofiest gang ever.”

She poised herself as she stared back at Mataro, “Anyway, if y’all want to pick a fight that’s cool with me. Let’s do this.”

Mataro commanded his group to attack, “Kick her ass!!!”

… and they all went down in a heartbeat. Ryuko hardly had to put any effort in her attacks.

Mataro, still in his attack pose, shook in panic upon seeing his gang defeated so easily and did the same logic thing in this situation…

“We give up. You win!!!” Mataro and his gang backed off and kneeled in front of Ryuko and apologized.

“What the hell?” Ryuko was not expecting that.

“We weren’t really going to do anything,” Mataro explained, sweating in fear, “You know, we’re a passive-aggressive gang.”

Ryuko was still shocked, but decided to let it go and smiled at the boys, “I’m not going to fight people who can’t fight back.”

That line put a smile on Chris’s face.

“I’ll let it slide this time.” Ryuko turned towards Chris and hollered him over, “You coming or what?”

The teen jumped over the rail and followed after Ryuko who walked about from the ‘gang’. All of the kids moved to the side to let them pass and let out a sigh of relief. They didn’t know that chick was super strong and awesome. And they didn’t even want to know how tough the guy was either.

As soon as they took a few steps away a flying schoolbag flung itself at Mataro’s head, effectively sending him into the air. Everyone turned around to see the airborne kid in surprise, Ryuko and Chris included.

“HOLD IT!!!”

Then a girl gave flying by, in a flying cross chop wrestling move and slammed the back of Mataro’s head. Both colliding onto the ground and rolling in front of Ryuko and Chris.

“Mugging folks at the crack of dawn again, huh?” the bowl cut hair-styled girl growled as she pinned the kid on the ground, sitting on him with her legs wrapped around his arm, while pulling his arm up in a pressure position.

“Crap! It’s my big sister!!!” Mataro cried out in fear as he realized his sister found him out again.

His sister changed her grapple on him, opting for a suplex-like hold on him. “How many times I got to tell ya to stop taking people down and get your fanny to school!” and then switched her hold on him again as she applied more pressure, “You got a death wish or something?!”

“I’m sorry!” he pleaded with her as he struggled against her hold, “I’m going, I’m going, I’m going, I’m going!”

She let him go and him and his gang booked it. Not wanting to stay any longer with his sister around.

“I ain’t got time to for institutional learning, you dumbass!” he shouted while sticking his tongue out at her. “I’m going to be a bowler. A bowler!”

“Dumb little jerk,” Mataro’s sister huffed at her brother’s stupidity. She turned around and smiled at Ryuko and Chris who looked on with blank stares, “Sorry about that. Are you–?”

**_*RING*_ **

The school bell goes off and the girl freaked out, “I’m going to be late! Wait up!”

And she did a mad dash to the trolley heading up to school, filled beyond the brim with students with some poking out of the vehicle as the girl tried to catch it.

“Let me on, let me on, let me on, please, let me on, please… oh I got on.”

The two teens had different thoughts on the matter. Ryuko looked to Chris with a confused expression on her face, “What the hell? These people are crazy.”

The boy, on the other hand, looked completely breathless at the whole thing. Like in total awe from the people’s behavior and how everyone acted to it. It was… it was…

“I don’t believe it…,” he mouthed in disbelief.

The girl raised her brow wondering what’s got him all shaken.

“What a _delightful_ group of people here,” Chris said with stars in his eyes.

Ryuko gave him a weird look, “Delightful? The hell’s wrong with you?”

“Everyone’s just so _normal_ here. Don’t you agree?” the boy, eyes closed blissfully, turned to her with a smile on his face.

The girl’s facial expression twitched with disbelief, “The hell… is your head screwed on right?”

**_XXXXX_ **

 

**HONNŌJI ACADEMY**

Bold red letters appeared above the school as the duo transfer students make it to the front gate… um, I mean door.

Chris spotted the red letters once more, but shrugged it off. Though it was giving him a very weird feeling. While Ryuko didn’t seem to notice or care.

Or perhaps what was dangling above them in the entrance of the school grabbed her attention.

A bruised-up person with a sign on them.

“This is a naked pig who dared to defy Honnōji Academy. Justice been served,” the boy read out loud as the two students came to a halt.

Ryuko just scoffed with interest from the sign and muttered to herself, “Huh, this city’s dangerous. But the school says even worse. Interesting, something tells me I’ll find some answers here no doubt.”

Chris on the other hand hummed.

His companion looked to her side and watched as the boy intently studied and examined the body in front of them. “Something wrong?”

“This body…,” he finally spoke up… with stars in his eyes once more which freaked Ryuko out for a second. “What elaborate decorations! It looks so life-like! Do you think there’s an event going on right now? This school is becoming more fun by the second! I’m glad I enrolled here.”

The girl could not believe what she was hearing.

_Is this guy an idiot!?_

“Hmm… though I wonder what the other school’s event would’ve been like,” Chris pondered before crossing his arms and looked quite agitated. “Unfortunately, I’ll never know that, thanks to that so-called ‘ **Kanto Vagabond, the Guitar Case Drifter** ’ I’ve heard about.”

That actually piqued her interest, “Really?” she smirked, “You got a bone to pick with them?”

“Yeah!” he turned towards her with narrowed eyes, surprising her that he could look serious for once, “This delinquent went around destroying schools for whatever reason! I was looking to apply to a school and missed out on those. Only Honnōji Academy and that snob school was left.”

“That’s why?” she was finding both humorous and absurd to hear.

“I guess it’s not too bad really, I got to go to a school that looks like it knows how to do normal events,” Chris smiled before he frowned once more, “But if I ever found that Drifter person at all, I’ll–”

This Ryuko had got to hear.

“–give them a stern lecture to! They can’t go doing what they please and causing everyone to suffer! No one should loss out on educational pursuit because someone didn’t like the learning system!”

The girl looked at him with a blank face. Letting everything he said soak in. Then she snickered before bellowing into a full-blown laughter, “Hahaha… ha… is that so?”

“Of course, so!” he shouted dramatically with rough sketched outlining his body to declare his determination. His frowning serious expression never wavering.

She wiped a tear from her eye, “Really? I would _love_ to see you try.”

“Don’t worry, I will! Now let’s go before we miss class,” he beckoned her as he started to dash to their homeroom, eager to start school.

Ryuko looked on and shook her head bemusingly, “What an idiot.”

**_XXXXX_ **

The two pressed on, going to the Office first to obtain their homeroom numbers, and made their way to the second floor for their Class 2-K. The whole inside of the school was indeed odd in Chris’s mind. It looked like the insider of a submarine or marine ship including the doors being like pressure-tight doors.

As they reached the room they’re suppose to go, a blue-haired bespectacled man who looked tired and sort of depressed stood outside waiting for them.

“I take it you two are the transfer students I’ve heard about?” he asked almost with disinterest in his tone.

“Yeah,” Ryuko replied dismissingly.

“Sure are! We’re ready to begin our new school life!” Chris chirped up happily. A big smile on his face and acting like a model student sure be. Kind, respectful, and eager to learn.

“Right,” he pushed his glasses up and beckoned them over, “I’ll introduce you two to the class. By the way I’m **Aikuro Mikisugi** you’re homeroom teacher. It’s a pleasure and come along.”

**AIKURO MIKISUGI**

_Again?_

The girl shrugged not really caring while the boy looked ready to burst about starting school. Ryuko for the life of her couldn’t figure out why he’d be so excited for school. Doesn’t look like the class rep-type.

As they entered the room, the whole class were silent and waiting. No one looked like they want to act out of place or cared. Mr. Mikisugi goes to the chalkboard and began writing Ryuko and Chris’s names on the board.

“We have new students in Class K today, so please welcome both Ryuko Matoi and Chris Corona.” Mr. Mikisugi announced.

**RYUKO MATOI**

**CHRISTOPHER TEMPEST CORONA**

Once again, the red letters returned in front of Ryuko and Chris. The boy finally could not help it after seeing it so many times and spoke up.

“Um… is anyone else seeing those big red letters or just me?”

“Oh those? Don’t worry about them,” Mr. Mikisugi answered the boy, “They’re there to point both major and minor characters important to the plot of the story.”

“Oh, alright… wait, what?”

“RYUKO! CHRIS! RYUKO! CHRIS!” a hand waved out from midst the crowd and it belonged to the girl they met this morning, “Seat here guys, one on the right and one on the left! These desks are free. Yay, I’m so glad I got two new desk buddies today!”

“That’s kinda convenient,” Chris pointed out to the two empty spots next to the girl.

“Oh yeah,” Mr. Mikisugi spoke up to answer him once more, “We had another student, but he was removed for plot convivence to allow an OC to take that spot.”

“Oh. Sure, that makes… _huh_? Wait, what?!”

“Weird… that chick’s spasming out something fierce,” Ryuko put in her thoughts, completely ignoring Chris’s conversation like he never mattered from the beginning.

“Do you two know her?” the teacher asked.

“I wouldn’t say we know her,” Ryuko answered without taking her eyes off of her.

“We met her this morning,” Chris finished.

“I see. Well that’s how **Mankanshoku** usually is,” Mr. Mikisugi said, “Looks like those will be your new seats. Enjoy.”

“My name’s **Mako Mankanshoku** ,” the girl from morning announced cheerfully at the start as they took their seats next to her.

**MAKO MANKANSHOKU**

_There those letters again… eh, probably nothing too concerning._

Chris shrugged at the letters once more.

“It’s nice to see you two again and everything,” Mako happily bounced between Chris and Ryuko.

“Likewise,” the black-haired boy smiled cordially.

“That kid, you mentioned off-screen, that student council pummeled… that him outside?” Ryuko jerked her thumb pointed to the guy hanging at the entrance.

“Aha!” she answered, “But don’t worry about it. That kind of things always happens around here.”

Chris listened to the two conversation and snickered, “Oh… you two. You shouldn’t be scaring people using dummies like that. This is a normal school, after all.”

Mako tiled her head in confusion, “But I’m not lying.”

“Don’t worry about him, he’s in denial,” Ryuko quipped.

“Sure, sure,” he nodded sagely ignoring everything they said. No way that’s real. Normal schools don’t do that. This is a normal school. Yup, a normal school after all. Normal school.

He told himself as he began to sweat a little.

“Oh well, don’t worry about it,” Mako returned to her normal bubbly self, “You’ll get use to it.”

“Alright, let’s begin the lesson,” their homeroom teacher announced as he started class.

On cue, Mako pulled out a lunchbox from under her desk and started wolfing down all of its content. And then instantly fall asleep after she finished eating.

_SHE’S ALREADY ASLEEP!?_

Both Ryuko and Chris thought at the same time.

**_XXXXX_ **

“Ha… what a pleasant day,” Chris smiled as he packed away his notes from class as school finished, “This is what I’ve been looking for. What an absolutely _normal_ day it’s been! School is definitely the best!”

“You say some weird things from time to time,” Ryuko spoke up next to him as they both exited out at the same time.

“Weird?” he rubbed his chin in thought, “I don’t think I said anything particular weird.”

She rolled her eyes, “From your perceptive maybe.”

“RYUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKOOOOOOO!!! CHRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSS!!!”

The two turned around to see Mako rocketed herself in their direction. Ryuko side-step out of the wall, while Chris stood there like a deer caught in headlights as Mako slammed her body into his. Knocking the two into the ground and rolling into the garbage bins.

Ryuko silently snickered at Chris for getting taken down.

Both Mako and Chris got up, the boy patted the filth off, as Mako walked up to Ryuko and pouted.

“Aw, why’d you dodged me like that?” Mako said not bothered at all.

“Well that’s what people do when weirdos come flying at them,” the punk girl answered the bubbly girl.

“Uhhh,” Mako pouted, “I was just trying to give both of my besties a hug after all. At least Chris got his.”

“Yeah, along with a banana peel on my head,” he grumbled a bit, “Next time let’s do that without garbage around.”

“Besties?” Ryuko commented on that one word that stood out.

“Yeah! You and Chris!” the girl brighten up, “We’re desk neighbors now so we’re totally besties now. So, let’s try to get along, okay?”

Despite being hurled into trash earlier the boy smiled and saw no problem with that, “I don’t see why not. I always wanted to have lots of friends anyway!”

_Yes! This is how a normal school life should be! Going to school, meeting new people, learning and making friends! This is SO much better than saving the world!_

“See, Chris understands!” Mako grinned as she wrapped her arms around Chris’s and Ryuko’s and pulled them together.

Ryuko hesitated for a moment, “Yeah… sure?”

Upon noticing the large metal case on Ryuko’s back the little ball of energy she recalled what she wanted to say about it, “Oh that reminds me! Is that your guitar case? Do you play? Come on, play something! I’ll sing!”

Taking a banana–a none trash one–Mako began to sing _horribly_ into it on top of her schoolbag.

Her singing caused Chris to flinch in irritation, “No offense Mako, but please stop. It’s not helping.”

“He’s right,” Ryuko agreed and looked exasperated, “God, you need to calm down. Listen I want to know what the deal is with this place. Like who’s top dog around here and stuff?”

“Wouldn’t asking the faculty members be a faster way?” Chris suggested.

“Yeah… in my experience teachers aren’t all that helpful,” Ryuko growled at that prospect.

“Don’t worry, I know!” Mako jumped off her bag and started to spill the name, “It’s–”

Before she could say anything else, she immediately freaked out and grabbed both Ryuko and Chris by the head and forced them to start bowing in place.

“Watch out guys! Bow! Bow!”

“What the– Mako?! What gives?”

“The hell?!”

The two teens were forced to bow their head along with the ocean of rows of students in place. All with fear on their faces. While Chris stand in his bowing pose, Ryuko decided to squat instead.

Down to the far end of the line a large dark-skinned individual came walking down the stars. He easily towered over the rest, if not, all of the students here. And he was in school uniform.

“He looks like a big shot,” Ryuko commented in a bored manner.

“Yeah, he’s a **Three-Star**!” Mako answered from her bowing position.

 _Three-Stars?_ Chris couldn’t help be noticed that term.

Ryuko shared his thoughts, “ **Three-Stars**?”

“Yup. That’s **Ira Gamagoori** the **Disciplinary Committe Chairman**. He’s one of the **Elite Four of the Student Council**. He’s super elite. Three ranks above us **No-Star** students,” Mako explained with an epic background picture with shadowy silhouettes of the Elite Four with red glowing eyes.

 _Hah… I could easily take… NO!_ Chris slapped his face, _Bad Chris! You’re retired! No more fighting. Damn my old battle seeking desires._

“ **No-Star**?” Ryuko was curious about the Star system.

“Aha. The uniforms here have amazing powers and if you get one. I hear it’s awesome!” Mako explained, being excited about getting a uniform, “You get like superhuman and such!”

_Wait… they need uniforms to tap into their own powers?_

Chris’s eyes twitched, _That’s so… pathetic. They don’t know how to tap into their own inner power on their own? I mean using tools to help is fine and I do have an armor set to boost my abilities, but I mostly rely on my own strength not… wait a minute._

The boy was started to sweat more upon realizing something.

_Why do they need uniforms to get power? Why does this school have uniforms that grants powers?_

Nope. He was thinking. This was a normal school. A normal school. A normal school. This _has_ to be a normal school!

“They’re called **Goku Uniforms** ,” Mako continued her explanation, breaking Chris out of his monologue that no one wanted to read. “They go from No-Stars all the way up to Three-Stars!”

 _Goku Uniforms?_ The boy darted his head back and forth. _I don’t see any orange gi around here!_

“Our **Student Council President, Satsuki Kiryuin** , hands out Goku Uniforms based on a student’s abilities. Long story short, they’re awesome! You two got all that?” Mako finished explaining what there needs to be known about Goku Uniform. If you didn’t catch that, searched on the Internet you bum.

“Yeah… not interested,” Chris dismissed the entire concept with boredom. Wasn’t for him.

Plus, the further away from the crazy, the more he stays in the normal.

Ryuko had something else on her mind, “So, what you’re saying is that the Student Council is the top dog, right?”

“Yeah,” Mako lifted her head and spotted the other individual walking down the stairs after Ira, “And speak of the devil. That’s Lady Satsuki.”

**SATSUKI KIRYUIN**

A bright light surrounds behind her as she slowly walked down the stairways–eyes closed–a form of regal and elegance. Her long black hair that reached her waist blowing gently in the wind. Her school uniform pure, clean, and white.

Chris whispered to Mako on his side, “Does her red letters come with the shining lights?”

Instantly Ryuko jumped right in front of Satsuki’s path from the line of bowing students, shocking them all for her imprudence.

“Sorry to interrupt, but I hear you’re the queen bee of this school,” Ryuko declared with no respect, “If you are, I got a question for ya.”

Chris looked on with surprise at the girl. _Is she an idiot?!_

“How dare you!” called out one of the students, “Get her!”

A couple of One-Star Students in front of her dogpiled onto her, but Ryuko based them all away effortlessly. Smacking them all with her metal case. As soon as she was done swatting away like flies, she opened up her metal case to reveal a weapon hidden inside it.

A large **scissor blade**. Half of one.

She twirled them around her hands stylishly. A red star shining in place to highlight the awesome weapon. Pointing at straight at Satsuki.

“A pair of scissors?” someone said in the crowd.

“No half,” another one said.

Chris on the other hand was staring intently at the weapon. He started to sweat.

_… So that’s a **Scissor Blade**. Also… things are about to get NOT normal around here aren’t they?!_

If it hasn’t already. Which has.

“Hmm?” Satsuki’s eyes narrowed briefly. Almost recognizing the tool in her hand.

“That’s the hugest Scissor Blades ever!” Mako cheered with delight. Squeezing her cheeks with her hands.

“Yup. It’s one half of a giant pair of scissors,” Ryuko announced as she never took her eyes off of Satuski. “And I’ve been looking all over the place for find the person who’s got the other half.”

The punk girl with the red streak narrowed her eyes explosively, “Hey Prez, you OK? You look surprised to see this thing. Like maybe you’ve seen this before.” Ryuko’s voice increased in volume with her growing rage, “You have seen this before haven’t you!?”

“And what if I had?” the Student President replied coolly.

Ryuko flinched in surprised. Realization donning on her, “You have seen it! You got the other half of my scissors!!!!”

 _She NEVER said that!_ Chris shouted in his mind as he watched in horror as Ryuko charged at Satsuki. “You idiot calm down!”

Ryuko ignored or didn’t hear him as she leaped into the air ready to pierce Satsuki with her blade.

Only to be smashed in the face.

“TEK!”

Then her body.

“KEN!”

Once more into her side.

 “FUN!”

And finally sending her flying.

“SAI!”

Ryuko was sent into the ocean of One-Star students. Knocking them all over like bowling pings and the students just stood and did nothing to dodge.

“Fukuroda?” Satsuki addressed the one who punched Ryuko.

“Yes,” replied the student that attacked Ryuko, “Captain of the Boxing Club, Takaharu Fukuroda”

**TAKAHARU FUKURODA**

_Those red letters are never going away, are there?_

He was a teenage of short stature with light green eyes. A Buzz-cut head, or almost bald in nature, with a noticeable missing tooth. He also wore a Two-Star Goku Uniform outfit which consist of those large surreal red boxing gloves, headguard, and the standard boxing gear equipped on.

“I’ll finish this insolent wench off. With your permission,” he asked almost sadistically.

“She’s ours.”

“MOVE IT!” Ryuko yelled as she shoved the crowd away as she sprinted back into the fray, “Outta my way!!!”

Ryuko slammed her blade into Fukuroda’s boxing glove, but it bounced back with a loud dong sound.

“Is that glove made out of iron or something?” Ryuko asked. Perplexed that her attack did nothing at all.

“Ha!” Fukuroda laughed, “Don’t you know a Goku Uniform when you see one?”

As Fukuroda began telling Ryuko how his outfit is a Goku Uniform and how it was handed to him by Lady Satsuki, Chris was feeling a sense of dread creeping into his body.

It wasn’t the fact that Ryuko was at a disadvantage of her opponent. It wasn’t the fact she had no hope of winning her predicament. No, the real reason why Chris was pale as a ghost was because… this _wasn’t_ a **normal** school like he hoped for.

 _I can’t believe this… this wasn’t supposed to be like this!?_ He screamed to the heavens in his head.

He was denying all of the evidence in front of him since the school entrance. Believing it was just a joke or something like that. Even with all the explaining going on he still was in denial he was not in a normal school. Until he witnessed the scene beforehand.

And it scared him.

Then he took a moment to pause and think of his other options beforehand. He sighed.

_You know… despite the craziness of this world, it’s still FAR normal than my world or the other worlds I’ve been to. Honestly, this is the best I’m going to get. Might just need to roll with it… or maybe I could transfer out?_

In the midst of his thoughts Fukuroda attacked Ryuko with a single punch that burst into a hundred, thousands more and began to pummel her brutally. Each one smacking her in her face only.

Then he uppercut her into the fly before jumping up and smashing her back down to the earth.

Fukuroda stood over her with an evil smile as Ryuko was in intense pain with a smashed-up face. It began to rain.

“I was hoping you proved to be more amusing, but you have no idea how to properly wield that weapon? Fool,” Satsuki stated the harsh reality as she began to walk away.

“Hold it,” Ryuko raised not. Her grit and determination now allowing her to stay down for long, “You better tell me what you know or else!”

“Shout your mouth!” Fukuroda roared with angry as he double-kicked Ryuko in the face, “No one speaks to Lady Satsuki that way. No one!”

“Confiscate her scissor blade,” Satsuki ordered with her back turned.

“Ma’am.”

Ryuko got back up, “No way. Ain’t no way you’ll ever take this from me.” A fire in her eyes as she glared at her foe before her, “Never!”

She tried to attack Fukuroda, but sadly her movements were too slow and telegraph that the boxing captain easily dodged them all. All while taunting her while he does it.

“Time to end this!” Fukuroda winds up his fist to deliver the finale blow to knock her out.

Mako is shock not knowing what to do and Chris was beside himself with concern and hesitance. He could jump in and end this once and for all, but he’ll have to kiss his normal life goodbye as he worked hard for this. But he didn’t want to be so selfish that it endangered Ryuko’s life.

Dammit! Why’d he had to get involved with her? Even if he never met her, he couldn’t ignore her if he wanted to.

While he was debating what course of action to take, he kept shifting in phase which irritated the person behind him wanting to see the boxing captain beat down the delinquent.

“Hey! I’m trying to watch the fight! Move it!” and the student shoved Chris in front of it.

Which propelled him into the fight.

Right in between Ryuko and Fukuroda’s massive fist with Chris unable to control his fall. All three individual’s mind went blank at the sight.

_The hell?_

_Who the–?_

_Huh?_

**_*BANG*_ **

A massive explosive erupted kicking up a large cloud of dust.

“Oh no, Chris!” Mako cried out as she watched one of her besties get hit directly with Fukuroda’s full-force punch.

And when the dust cleared… Chris was shown standing with the fist still connected to his face.

With hardly any damage on him.

“Eh?” was all Fukuroda blurted out when he saw his attack did nothing to the student that ‘fall’ in between him and Ryuko.

Satsuki turned around and astonishingly blinked in surprise, but only briefly, at the scene. She noticed something was off immediately… and it had to do with the boy who took the punch.

Chris was in a pickle. He didn’t know what happened, but realized he needed to seize this chance, “Uh… O… OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!! That frickin’ hurt!”

He fell on his side and placed his hands on his face–rolling in the dirt–to ‘cradle’ his injury and act like he was in immense pain.

“Oh gods! I’ve never felt pain this bad before!”

His acting barely passable.

Ryuko blinked owlishly not registered what happened, but realized this was an opportunity for her to regroup. So, she turned around and blitz right out of here.

“Ryuko!” Mako called out to her casually, “Are you going home already?”

Ryuko ran into a deliveryman on his scooter, knocked him, took his scooter, and drove away.

“HEY!” the deliverymen called out, “What about my delivery?”

Ryuko drove back and dropped the package and left.

“Oh, I guess she went home,” Mako chimed than ran over to Chris and poked him, “Oh, Chris! Are you alright! That punch looked like it really hurt.”

Chris ‘struggled’ to get back up, “Y-Yeah… don’t worry. I’ll live.”

The pair looked behind and noticed everyone was staring at him. Satsuki, especially.

“Um… well school’s over! Let’s go home Mako!” he shouted as he grabbed Mako and ran right out the entrance.

“Whoa… Chris you recovered fast! You’re amazing!”

As the two left Fukuroda glanced down at his glove. Shaking. _That was weird. I could’ve sworn I put everything into that punch. And yet… when it hit that guy it felt like **I**_ _was the one that took damage. Not to mention he looks none the worse for wear._

Satsuki’s eyes never left where Chris went before returning back to her place of destination, “Inumuta”

“Ma’am!” a blue-haired individual with glasses appeared at Lady Satsuki’s side.

“I want you to bring me information regarding that student. **Christopher Corona** ,” she ordered.

“At once!”

As the Student President and her group left the homeroom teacher of 2-K was left trying to place together what just happened at the end of that fight.

Aikuro was perplexed by the events, “Well… that was certainly unexpected.”

**_XXXXX_ **

After yesterday events Chris yawned as he walked up the steps alone to Honnōji Academy. “Man, what a devastating event it was yesterday. Ryuko needs to keep her cool. That’s attitude going to get her into a lot of trouble.”

Honestly going to his school was going to be a danger to him… well a danger to his normal life. All he has to do lay low and follow the rules. Hopefully they forget about that little ‘stunt’ with him and he can go on in bliss. Also, there’s no other schools he can transfer to.

Still he felt there’s more to Ryuko’s story than she let on, but decided against asking her about it. He’s just grateful she got away at least, “What an idiot.”

His stomach began to growl as he realized he didn’t grabbed breakfast, “Ugh… I’m so hungry…”

As soon as he reached the entrance he was greeted by a sight of his friend.

“Good morning Chris! You made it to school,” Mako called out to him.

“Oh yeah, good morning to you… too… Mako…,” Chris waved at his classmate until he noticed she was upside-down.

Chained to a board.

With Fukuroda and his boxing club around her.

“So glad you could make it on time, transfer student,” Fukuroda smiled evilly, “Do you mind if I could ask you a few questions?”

Chris nervously chuckled as his waving slowly came to a halt.

Why him?

**_XXXXX_ **

Soon after both Mako and Chris found themselves both upside-down and restrained to a metal cross board with a boiling pot directly below them. It seemed to be filled with cooking oil. In the schoolyard with possible the entire student body watching and a boxing ring placed right in the middle.

Chris sighed as he was dangling over the pot, “What a day this is turning out to be. On that note, don’t you think this is a little over-the-top to fight Ryuko?”

“Silence!” Fukuroda barked at him, “Anyone who sides with anyone against Lady Satsuki is the enemy! And will be punished!”

“I’m technically not on Ryuko’s side,” the teen stated with a blank face, “I just happen to be her classmate. About yesterday, that was a total accident. Someone shoved me out into the field.”

“I don’t care if it was an accident or not! You still stopped me from finishing Ryuko,” the short teen growled at him, “Besides Mako here says the three of you are ‘best friends’! That automatically puts you on her side!”

 _Guilt by association? Are you serious_? A sweatdropped Chris gave the boxing captain a look before his eyes settled on Mako who was placed next to him. The girl smiled and giggled in his direction.

“Sorry Chris. I didn’t mean to get you into trouble as well,” she apologized.

He let out another sigh, “It’s not your fault. Don’t worry. Anyway, can I get something to eat at least? I missed breakfast… AND LUNCH TODAY! I’M STARVING!”

“SHUT IT!”

“Oh man, oh man, this is bad! Everyone’s going to see my underwear now!” Mako cried as her shirt and skirt fall down due to gravity and showing off more of her skin. “I should’ve worn my sexy panties today.”

“THAT’S WHAT YOUR CONCERN ABOUT!?” Chris shouted at Mako in belief.

“Hey new girl! You listenin’?” Fukuroda spoke into the mic that his voice speaks out throughout the entire city with the loudspeakers. “An hour from now we’ll going to execute your little friends! They’re accessories to your crime of treason against Honnōji Academy! If you want to save their lives, quit hiding like a coward and SHOW YOURSELF!”

“Using hostages is kinda cliché don’tcha think?” a tall green-haired man said standing beside Fukuroda.

“If I fail again my Goku Uniform is going to be confiscated,” Fukuroda explained his reasons behind this, “Since Mankanshou and Corona are the only two students to speak to the new girl. I don’t have any other options.”

“It sounds like you got your priories straight. Good,” the green-haired man praised the captain, “Now get out there. Prove yourself.”

“What’s wrong with sending a challenge letter or something?” Chris rolled his eyes at his asinine reasoning, “Or at least wait for her to come back. She was going to return to school regardless!”

Fukuroda glared at him, “And you know this, because?”

Chris returned his glare with his, “Are you stupid!? Remember she wanted to know the answer to her question about the scissor blade? Which I don’t see how asking a question is treason, but she was wrong for attacking. And like I was saying she seem pretty hellbent on learning the answer to that question!”

Fukuroda flinched at his shouting, “Do you honestly think she’d back down when it looked like she’s this close to finding the answer she was seeking? You saw the fire in her eyes. Of course! That’s why she will be back. All you had to do is wait normally?”

The boxing captain blinked and grumbled a bit, “I suppose there’s _some_ logic to what you’re saying, but I’m making sure she’ll come back 100% guarantee.”

_Some logic!?_

“So, shut up and stand still as I crush your friend when she gets here.”

Chris just gave him a disappointed look, “You’re never going to get a girlfriend for the rest of your life, aren’t you?”

Fukuroda’s tempered flared up, “W-What the?! SHUT THE HELL UP YOU NO-STAR NOBODY!!! I’LL DEEP FRY YOUR ASS FIRST!”

The green-haired man snickered at the banter between the two. Though his eyes glanced at the black-haired boy chained to the board. _Though honestly, I have no idea why Lady Satsuki would be suddenly interest in him. He seems rather uninteresting and normal. Nothing more than a flunk with Fukuroda._

“Noooo! If you guys dip me in the oil, everyone’s going to see right through my uniform!” Mako cried out again knowing they’ll deep fry the both of them. “This is bad, this is so not good!”

“AGAIN! THAT’S WHAT YOUR CONCERNED ABOUT!?” Chris yelled in hilarious rage.

“Either that girl is being incredible brave or incredible stupid,” the green-haired man commented with bewilderment about the girl’s behavior.

Suddenly a hooded figure jumped up from the crowd and began using the students as stepping stones to dart across the field and jumped onto Mako’s restrains and breaks them off for her.

“Ryuko?” Mako spoke up revealing the figure that had saved her.

“Hold on tight, okay?” Ryuko told her as she grabbed Mako and leaped off the metal cross board holding her as other students tried to grab Ryuko.

All failing and falling into the cooking oil themselves. Jumping out in pain all deep-fried themselves.

Getting her away safely Ryuko placed Mako down.

“Uh, Ryuko?” Mako spoke up to her savior.

“What?”

“You forgot our other Bestie,” the bowl-haired girl pointed out to their other friend still restrained himself.

He waved his hand, despite being tied down, with an unamused expression, “Hey, glad you could make it.”

“WAIT! He was here too?!” Ryuko exclaimed.

“You seriously didn’t realize I was here?!” the boy found it hard to believe.

It was like someone shoehorned the reason why she missed him. As if someone didn’t plan it far ahead.

Ryuko’s eyes flared up and pointed her scissor blade at Fukuroda, “Not only did you kidnap Mako, but you also kidnapped Chips too!”

“IT’S CHRIS! NOT CHIPS! IT’S NOT THAT HARD A NAME TO REMEMBER!”

“Silence new girl!” Fukuroda dismissed her, “I’ve been looking forward to seeing you again! Today I’m going to make you regret insulting Lady Satsuki and the honor of our school!”

“Again… she asked a question…” he chipped in exasperated. It was like speaking to the choirs.

“Taking hostages to try to draw me out is pretty low if you ask me,” Ryuko growled, but smirked under her hood, “But if it’s a fight you want so bad, well here I am. I’m ready for ya! Time to duke it out one-on-one!”

Fukuroda smirked with that cocky smug look on his face, “You’re not in the club, but I’ll make an exception today. Get ready!”

**_*GROWL*_ **

The sound of Chris’s stomach bellows at him to put food in it and the boy was reaching the height of his limit. _I don’t know how much longer I can last without food… hunger… feed… feed… I need food…!_

**_*RING*_ **

The bell is rung to sign the first round of the fight to commerce. A scantily-dressed Ring Card girl held up the sign for Round 1.

As Fukuroda knocked her away as he started to wind up his punch.

He started his opening move with the same move from last time that caught Ryuko off-guard and beat her. A barrage of boxing glove projectiles rammed into her body and bounced off. Hitting the ring’s ropes allowing the attack to continue to bounce off and again smash right into Ryuko.

“You like that!?” the boxing captain laughed like a maniac, “The ring’s filling up with my juggernaut of LEFT JABS!”

Then he rushed her, “And here comes the RIGHT STRIKE… _SIC_! IT’s really a CORKSCREW!!! TEN! KEN! FUN! SAI!”

Fukuroda’s corkscrew punch tore right through Ryuko’s cloak.

Revealing his attack was absorb by her Scissor Blade and that… she was wearing a skimpy outfit.

The crowd went complete wild when they saw her outfit.

Chris, for one lapse of judgement, went red in the face. Or that could be the blood going to his head from being upside-down for so long.

“W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!” Fukuroda was losing his focusing as he was eyeing Ryuko’s new look which showed a lot of skin. A _lot_ of skin.

Her midriff is exposed while the bottom half of her large breasts are shown. Along with a skirt that WAY too short to be wearing. All in jet-black color with red lines throughout the design.

“That’s none of your business!” Ryuko barked at him. Clearly embarrassed to be wearing such an outfit.

“You’re cheating!” Fukuroda gritted his teeth holding back his manly urges, “B-By trying to district me with your sexiness!”

“It’s not my fault it’s like this!” a flustered Ryuko argued while Fukuroda’s eyes continued to bulge.

“You slut! How dare you! You’re mocking the gentleman sport!”

“Am I not!” Fukuroda did not seem to hear her as he began to drool with his tongue sticking out as he eyed her breasts.

“Alright… in that case,” Fukuroda snickered pervertedly as he began to lower his shorts, “Then I’m stripping down too.”

“PLEASE DON’T!” Chris pleaded. He did not need to see that.

Ryuko blanched, “Now who’s doing the mocking!”

“It’s your fault for wearing such an outfit, Ryuko,” the chained-up boy glanced at Ryuko dismissively, “I’m _pretty_ sure wearing something like that will land you in prison in most countries.”

“Shut up perv!”

“I have no interest in what you’re wearing.”

“I said shut it Crisp!”

“IT’S CHRIS!”

“Ryuko, don’t listen to him it’s fine if you want to be an Exhibitionist!” Mako cheered, “And Chris you need to be more supportive with Ryuko’s fetishes!”

“It’s not a fetish!”

“If I were supportive, I would talk her out of it.”

“ENOUGH!” Fukuroda boomed as he ripped off the exterior of the gloves to reveal a rather lengthy rectangular shape that looked to be sturdier than before. And had spikes. “Time to take off the soft gloves I use for a wave out and bring the pain.”

Ryuko looked furious, “WHAT?!”

“Behold!” the captain explained with a crazy expression, “This is the real Honnōji Academy Boxing Club Athleticism-Augmenting Two-Star Gloves are like!”

**HONNŌJI ACADEMY BOXING CLUB ATHLETICISM-AUGMENTING TWO-STAR GLOVES**

_That… is a mouthful. And was that REALLY worth the red letters?!_

“I bet you're asking yourself: ‘Why did he wrap them?’ If I didn't, the challengers from other schools would be too scared to fight me! But when I bared them for all the world to see, I feel even stronger! It's. MY. GOKU. UNI-FORM!”

Fukuroda said with each dramatic pause at the end.

“I don’t know the rules of boxing, but to an amateur like me I can tell that’s cheating,” the scary scantily-dressed punk girl stated. “Oh well. Bring it on.”

Fukuroda attacked with another corkscrew when the second bell rung, the scantily girl from before holding up the next card looking not too good herself, and smashed his spiker gloves into Ryuko’s form.

**_*CRACK*_ **

The boys in the crowd were looking forward to Ryuko having her dress tore off from the attack and Fukuroda smirked believing he got her this time.

Except for his gloves to be the one to shattered into a million pieces.

“TAH!? What the hell!” the bald fool exclaimed in confusion. “M-My glove!”

“Looks like your glove’s not the only thing that turns to steel!” Ryuko snarled at her opponent, “So does my outfit.”

Fukuroda not believing what is happening proceed to attack her in all comical fashion. Punching, kicking, headbutting, anything to harm her, but nothing he did could damage her.

Even the Elite Four were shocked at the sudden turn of events and even Satsuki seemed interested in Ryuko’s outfit.

“Wow! I didn’t know Ryuko knew how to box!” Mako shadowboxed to mimic boxing.

“Yeah, I don’t think she does,” Mataro said who was here the whole time. “But she’s totally freaking awesome. So awesome! So totally _unbelievable_ awesome!”

He repeated while ogling her.

Finally, no longer to bare everyone staring at her and Fukuroda’s repeated failed attacks Ryuko ends the fight by beating him with her Scissor Blade with mocked boxing moves like Left Jab, Right Hook, and finally an Uppercut.

Her attacks were too overwhelming that it knocked the boxing captain out.

“And for dessert! A RIGHT STRIKE!” Ryuko shouted as she used her Scissor Blade to cut up his Goku Uniform completely. Leaving Fukuroda stark-naked on the floor.

A single red thread floating towards Ryuko and her outfit swallowed it whole.

**SEN-I-SOSHITSU (FIBER LOST)**

“Impossible!” the green-haired man shouted in surprise.

“A Goku Uniform…?” Ira spoke up in disbelief.

“Was defeated?” the small pink-haired girl exclaimed.

“Her Scissor Blade is powerful,” the blue-haired man stated.

“No… it isn’t her blade,” Satsuki proclaimed.

Ryuko used the side of her Scissor Blade and smacked Fukuroda’s unconscious body at Satsuki. The One-Star Students and remaining Elite Four blocked his body, but sadly some of his blood pelted Lady Satsuki’s face.

They all gasped that they failed and Satsuki’s beautiful face was stained. Never taking her eyes off of Ryuko she wiped the blood off with her thumb.

“How dare you!” the green-haired roared at the transfer student. Ready to jump in and beat her.

“Stand down!” Lady Satsuki ordered before he could attack her. The Student President watched Ryuko carefully, “New girl, where did you get your hands on that outfit?”

Ryuko kicked the mic to her head and announced her answer, “I got it from my father.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really. Now are you seeing this Scissor Blade?” Ryuko rose her Scissor Blade to show it to Satsuki, “It was left behind by the scumbag who killed him! And now, you’re going to tell me who–!”

“AHHH!?”

The sudden cry of distress caused Ryuko to stop with her talking and look over to see Mako freaking out. Tears starting to form in her eyes. Even Satsuki glanced in her direction.

“Huh? Mako? What’s wrong, why are you–?” Ryuko started to ask not sure why Mako is acted like this.

“Chris’s gone! He felled into the cooking oil!” the energetic girl cried out in anguish.

“What?!” Ryuko shouted in shock and looked over to where Chris was tied up. She forgot to pull him out, but was caught up in the fight. Only to see no one was present on the board and the cooking oil looked like it was boiling something already.

“Wahhhhh! I lost a new friend already!” Mako fell to her knees crying her eyes out.

Ryuko’s breathing hitched for a moment. Her eyes twitching in disbelief. She let someone die because of her. Her heart was tightened with guilt and pain. She wanted to found out who killed her father, but not at the expense of other people’s lives. If only she stopped to rescue him too, he’d still be alive.

She can never let herself live this down.

But the one truly responsible was…! Ryuko gritted her teeth and snarled at Satsuki, “Satsuki…,” she raised her blade at the queen bee, “You’re going to pay for killing Chris!”

“Hey! You got my name right!”

Everyone halted.

Ryuko who was extremely angry did a 180 and turned her emotions from rage to confusion as she looked to her left and spotted the black-haired boy with snow white hue on the tips. Munching away on a super large hero sandwich.

“C-Chris!?”

“Yo, Ryuko!” he saluted before he opened his mouth and clamped down on the giant sandwich. His cheeks puffed up like chipmunks as he chewed his food with content.

“W-What? How… why…?” the poor girl was confused as all heck. How’d he get out of his restrains.

“Why? Because I was hungry of course! You try going about the day with no breakfast and lunch and see how long your stomach! I was practically dying!” he stated as he took another bite.

“I’m pretty sure humans can last a month without food,” Ryuko dryly replied.

“Not me!” as he took another big bite.

“Wait! Did anyone see him leave his restrains?!” the pink-haired girl next to Satsuki pointed out. She doesn’t remember him leaving at all. Especially, to go make a sandwich and come back.

Satsuki, who was watching the entire thing, had her eyes widen in surprise as well. Not even she noticed him leave at all and return. No noise, no movement, no… presence. And that… interested her.

“Yeah! Chris, you’re alive!” Mako shouted with glee and she glomped him. Hugging him tightly around the waist, “I was so worried! I thought I lost my new Bestie already and that would’ve made me super sad and I’d had to hold a funeral and–”

“Whoa, whoa, easy there Mako,” he patted her head with a free hand, “It’s fine. Let’s just enjoy the show.”

Releasing a relaxed sigh Ryuko didn’t know she had she turned her attention back to Satsuki, “Now where was I… oh, right! Satsuki you better tell me who has the other half of my Scissor Blade!”

“Ryuko Matoi is your name, right?” Satsuki said more as a statement than a question, “Interesting. Then you must be Isshin Matoi’s daughter.”

Ryuko’s eyes lit up and growled. She finally found her first real lead after the weapon and outfit, “I knew it! You knew who my Father was!”

However, Ryuko could not stand any longer as more steam came out of her outfit and kneeled down. Her Scissor Blade as support.

**You’re bleeding too much Ryuko.**

A deep male voice spoke to Ryuko.

“You said you wanted blood, right? You getting full now?”

**No, but in about 5 minutes you’re going to lose consciousness.**

“What?! Why didn’t you say that before?”

Ryuko got back up to her feet. Her body struggle to move due to blood loss as she glared at the Student President. Her Scissor Blade pointed at her.

“We’ll pick this up later Satsuki Kiryuin!” Ryuko then leaped off of the ring and made a mad dash for it, “Count on it!”

Chris tilted his head and hummed. _That’s… interesting._

 The green-haired man shouted and command the students to chase after her.

Satsuki slammed her sheathe onto the ground and a bright light appeared behind her. “Don’t bother. She’ll be back eventually. Leave her be until then.”

Though she declared this her eyes soon fall on Chris who looked back at her. The two continue to look at each other as the boy finished his sandwich. Not sure why she’s staring at him or liking the way she’s studying Chris hopped off from his spot and walked to the entrance. Best to leave now.

Now that everyone is looking at him.

“This was fun. Let’s _not_ do this again, okay Mako?” the boy beckoned the bubbly girl as the two head home.

“Yeah! Oh, by the way you’re invited to my house for dinner! What do you say?!”

As the two leave the school grounds Satsuki breaks her focus on the boy and had returned to her Student Council room.

**_XXXXX_ **

“Your tea miss,” Lady Satsuki’s butler announced as he poured her favorite tea into her cup. “Careful it’s hot.”

After she took a sip she mused what she’s learned today, “So the new girl has a Kamui.”

She smirked as she looked at her Elite Four who entered the room. “Everyone be prepared for Matoi’s return.”

“Ma’am”

“Also, Inumuta, have you learned anything about that other student? Christopher Corona,” Satsuki asked. The real object of curiosity for her.

The blue-haired adjusted his glasses as he stepped forward, “Yes, Lady Satsuki. I’ve dug up whatever I could find and have learned… there’s no information on him at all.”

“Impossible! How can he have no information?!” the pink-haired girl jumped and pointed with an accusing finger at Inumuta. “Are you sure you searched alright!?”

“Positive. No birth certificate, no photos, nothing on his family name, not resumes of any kind.  I looked at all available data and this was the result. It’s like he never existed in the first place at all.”

“With that kind of information that’s no way he could’ve gotten into Honnōji Academy at all,” Ira Gamagoori stroked his chin trying to figure out how this was conceivable.

“Come on, that’s shouldn’t be possible. Not in this day and age. Is it possible someone deleted his info?” the green-haired man suggested.

“You doubt my talents? I am positive. I’ve turned every stone I could find. But I did find one note of interest,” Inumata stated as he pulled up a file, “He was given a letter of recommendation by the Prime Minister himself.”

“What?! How’d a slacker like him get a recommendation from the Prime Minister!?” the pink-haired girl once again shouted in shock. “He obvious had to bribe him or something. Let me find him now and beat him to death.”

“You dare disobey Lady Satsuki’s orders!?” Ira growled angrily at the girl, “We were ordered to stand back and observe Ryuko’s group. Nothing more!”

Satsuki raised her hand to end the quell. The Elite Four bowed to their leader.

“My lady.”

“For the time being, continue to survey both Matoi and Corona. We will deal with them when the time comes.”

“Ma’am!”

 _Chris Corona._ Lady Satsuki thought to herself with interest. Taking a sip from her tea, _One way or another I will found out who you are. And then… will you be on mine side or…?_

**_XXXXX_ **

**CHAPTER 01 END**

**_XXXXX_ **

**CHAPTER 02 PREVIEW:** Hehehe… well… things are looking a tad _not so_ normal as much as I like. But not as crazy as the other places I could’ve got to.

I got to meet Mako’s family… and that’s definitely a normal school thing life! Meeting friends’ family and they remind me of my family… a little too much. Still I love these guys very much, what a fun family. Seems like Ryuko’s enjoying their company too.

Wait… YOU WERE THE _KANTO DRIFTER_?!

Regardless, it seems I got myself wrapped up in another crazy situation, but I made a promise to myself to avoid into the super unbelievable stuff. So, I’ll do my best to steer clear of them all. This seems to be Ryuko’s story after all so I’ll let her have it this time.

But wearing a vampire piece of clothing? That’s interesting, but nothing I’ve haven’t heard before.

Unfortunately, because I’m Ryuko’s friend I’m getting dragged into her troubles and fights! Come on, seriously! Leave me out of this! I never wanted to be put into this story. Can’t I just be a side or support character in the background?

And… is that the Captain of the Tennis Club looking at me weirdly? Wait… why is she blushing? Hold on… make me your boyfriend?! What!?

Stay tune for the next exciting part of this adventure! In **Chapter 02: Tennis of Love and Blood! You Eroge Protagonist!**

I’ll see you then!

 

**_XXXXX_ **

**Author’s Notes:** **Hey everyone! Sorry for taking SO long with this chapter. I went on vacation (don’t know if I mentioned this in my previous chapter) to Florida and I enjoyed myself. Until I got sick which was because my mom was sick when we started to head there and now, I bought that cold back with me at the end of my vacation. Along with having to go to work soon after I come back. Yay.**

**All before Christmas too.**

**So, I got so tired that I didn’t have the energy to do much and even had to call in for sick. Anyway, I’m feeling much better now. Had a lovely Christmas evening with my family too. My New Year’s resolution is about getting healthy as I have too much of a gut and I want to write more of my stories. Trying to pump out as much chapters as I can. I really need to get the ball rolling.**

**I wanted to finish all of this chapter before New Year’s Eve or release it on New Year’s Day, but it wasn’t in the cards. So, I decided to finish it when I can. Takes a while to write them due to the fact I don’t have the anime on DVD and they’re incredibly expensive. I thought I could get the complete Box Set seeing as the anime is 4 years old, but nope. Got to buy the volumes individually. Still I love this series.**

**I do hope I can continue to write the chapters and finish this story. Along with my other stories. Though I didn’t want to make this 10k chapter like my other story. But when writing mostly a chapter based on a single episode, I tend to have large chapters as a result. Which is why I kinda took some corners with this chapter on the story.**

**I tried to get as much silliness as I can with this story, but I’m not sure if I did a good job. I’ll come back and fix any issues this chapter might have so I can make it the best it can be to tell my tale.**

**Until next time, this is VirusChris signing off! Sayonara my Nakama! Laters!**

**_XXXXX_ **

** Disclaimer: ** **I do not own the Kill la Kill franchise nor its characters and lore. This story is purely for entertainment. They are owned by Kadokawa Shoten, Ryo Akizuki, and Trigger and their respective creators. I only own my original characters and elements to the story.**

 **Start Time Stamp:** December 8, 2018

 **Finish Time Stamp:** January 4, 2019

 **Upload Time Stamp:** January 4, 2019

 

 


End file.
